combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
AN-94 TactOP
The AN-94 TactOP is the forged and upgraded version of the AN-94. It features a slight damage boost, as well as decreased recoil, making the weapon even more dangerous than ever. Overview The AN-94 TactOP can be forged with 20 Fusion Pallets and the standard AN-94 (a NX-Standard weapon). If a permanent AN-94 is forged to the AN-94 TactOP, the player will gain a permanent AN-94 TactOP. The TactOP features an iTech sight, a vertical foregrip, and a slighly different color scheme. It also has one point more damage and one point less recoil than the standard AN-94. Statistically speaking, the TactOP is one of the most powerful assault rifle in the game. It deals a solid 3 shot kill, and 2 shots to the back of a player wearing a Light Vest. The damage drop off at longer distances tends to roll the gun over to a 3-4 shot kill, but is nonetheless an extremely powerful weapon. Portability on the AN-94 TactOP is poor for an assault rifle, and it is one of the heaviest assault rifles in the Combat Arms Arsenal. Accuracy is incredibly high at 92. This is currently the most accurate of assault rifles, on par with the SG556 MARK II. Recoil on the AN-94 TactOP is less hefty than on the standard AN-94, but remains bouncy, and hard to control in lag and bursting. Also, the Double Burst Fire mode has been removed, which was one of the main ways to control recoil on the standard AN-94. A downside to the gun is the integrated iTech sight, which limits a players ability to tap-fire at further ranges. The spread however, has been improved from the standard AN-94, and recovers faster. This does not mean that automatic fire is recommended. The lowered recoil is also a nice addition to the gun, though the stats are still misleading. Overall, the AN-94 TactOP is a much better weapon compared to the regular AN-94. Variants Trivia *Its name seems to be a portmanteau abbreviation of "Tactical" and "Operations". *Ironically, "OP" is often used as an abbreviation of the word "overpowered". *Although Nexon implied that this weapon contains a fore grip that improves the accuracy of both its automatic and double-shot burst mode, the AN-94's double burst mode is not available to the AN-94 TactOP. *Even though the recoil of this weapon has decreased from 67 to 66, the "improved recoil" still feels very strong compared to its false stats as it could completely miss your opponent in close quarter combat. *This gun has a very similar firing sound to that of the M416 CQB, as well as the same reloading and sprinting animation, which is blatantly different from the AN-94. *Strangely, this weapon is named the "AN-94 SVD" if one were to check the weapon's usage using the character page on the Combat Arms website. Media an-94 tactOp draw.gif|Draw animation. an-94 tactOp fire.gif|Firing animation. an-94 tactOp reload.gif|Reload animation. an-94 tactOp scope.gif|Scoping animation. an-94 tactOp sprint.gif|Sprinting animation. strange tidings....PNG|Comparsion of the regular variant and its forged variant. Category:Forged Weapon Category:Gun Forging Category:Gun Emporium Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles